Class-D amplifiers are commonly used in audio systems to convert an audio signal into high-frequency pulses that switch the output in accordance with the audio input signal. Single-ended class-D amplifiers, which typically employ a capacitor to remove the DC component of the signal, generate a rush current upon start-up. When the rush current is added to the capacitor, a user will hear a start-up noise (generally described as a pop or click noise) through the speaker. Conventional methods for addressing the start-up noise are not desirable because they do not remove the noise entirely, require additional circuitry, such as a mute switch, and/or require additional control circuits to extend the dynamic range of the system.